Divergent Fan-fic No war
by khioppi
Summary: Training initiates, Parties, Romance, Marriage. You name it! Basically a super long fanfiction containing anything that is requested to me and whatever i feel like writing.
1. Chapter 1

**First official chapter! I dont really like how i characterized Four/Tobias in this one but i promise ill improve it next chapter. **

**Tris POV**

I wake up next to a snoring Tobias Eaton. God, I love him. His deep brown hair seems to dance among his pillow as he stirs in his sleep. I roll over to the clock on my bedside table. Shit! It's 7:27 already! We have just over a half hour to get ready to greet the new initiates! I quickly shake Tobias' shoulder and yell "Wake up! " He groans and slowly sits up, propped up against his pillow. He wraps his muscular arms around me and kisses my cheek: I kiss his forehead and get out of bed to take a shower. He groans at my absence and clutches the duvet to replace the warmth of my body. I undress and step into the shower tub of our new apartment. The warm water runs down my back and distracts me from the stress the next few weeks will bring me.

I snap out of relaxation mode and step out of the shower and step onto the cold gray tile of the bathroom. The cold sensation sends a chill up my spine and makes me shiver. I put on my red robe and start to get ready. Over the past year since my initiation, i've grown a lot more. I now fit into everything I own, am up to Tobias's collarbone, and the biggest change, my chest size is now a 34C. I walk into the bedroom and notice that the love of my life isn't laying down anymore. He probably slipped into the bathroom as i was walking out. I decided to dress more "grown-up" today. I put on a black pleather dress with red lace overlay. I slip on black and red sneaker wedges and walk back to the bathroom. As soon as i open the door i see a dripping wet, nude Tobias, towel drying his hair. I cough so he knows i'm present. He quickly turns around grabs his towel and runs out of the bathroom.

I cant help but notice his ass. I have partially gotten over my fear, and can now kiss him in front of people. We haven't "done it" yet but I know that is in the cards soon. I grab the makeup Christina gave me for my birthday and "put on my face". I line my eyes with black pencil and liquid liner in a cat eyed shape and swipe on some deep red lipstick. I then groom and fill in my eyebrows and sweep some powder foundation on my face. I walk out of the bathroom and Tobias is waiting behind the couch to scare me.

"I can see you Four." I say surprised at how childish he's being. "Damn you" He says standing up and walking towards me. He is wearing tight black v-neck shirt that shows off his biceps. He Walked over to me and lightly kisses my lips. He attempts to kiss me with more hunger put i pull away and place my hand on his chest and whisper "Later." . He sighs and checks his watch."Oh my god, we have to be at the net in 9 minutes." He scoops me up bridal style and runs out the door to the net. He places me down on the ground and pecks my forehead. "What are you gonna go by? Tris or Six?" He says "Six" I reply. He grins at me in approval. I see Christina and Uriah walk over to us. "Hey guys!" They say almost in unison. They are training the dauntless born initiates this year ."How long do you think it will take for the initiates to notice you two are together?" Christina asks. "Lets have a bet." I reply.

Me- Four days

Chris- A week

Uriah- One day

Tobias Three days

"One day? Really Uri?" I retort. "You guys can barely go a minute without having some form of romantic contact" I want to prove him wrong, but he's right.


	2. Chapter 2

POV Four/Tobias

I hear a yell and a blur of black and white land in the net. Its a fir with red hair and pale skin. I pull her out of the net and enter "Instructor Four mode". "Welcome to Dauntless. Whats your name? You can pick a new one but think hard cause thats the only one you'll get." I turn around and wink at Tris reminding her the first sentences I said to her. Love isn't a strong enough word to describe my feeling for her. I snap back into reality and the red-headed girl yells, "Zoe! My name is Zoe!" "First Jumper, Zoe!" Christina shouts into the crowd of gathering dauntless born initiates.

We have 12 transfers this year and 10 dauntless born. Its really surprising because we normally have more dauntless born than transfers.

The transfers are the following

Candor: Zoe, Renee, Jack, Alex, and Tyler

Erudite: Brendan, Hanna, Katie, and Abby

Amity: Chris, and Dana

Abnegation: Ky

Im really surprised that we have an abnegation transfer this year. Tris and I are the only known transfers to date.

POV Tris

Tobias gathers the initiates around him and me. "Welcome to Dauntless " We yell together. "Im Four and this is Six and we are your instructors during initiation. I normally work in intelligence and Six works in the tattoo parlor, both of us are in training for leadership."

"Numbers for names?" Alex spits.

"If we wanted to deal with you candors we would've joined your faction 'kay?" Tobias hisses at him. He's so hot when he's mad. I look around at the initiates and notice that very single one of the males are staring at my body. "Hey, eyes to yourselves dickwads!" Tobias yells. I giggles at the use of the word dickwad.

Tobias starts the tour of the dauntless compound which i completely don't pay attention to. I start paying attention when Tobias yells "LUNCH!" and the initiates stampede to the dining hall. Tobias snakes his arms around my waste and pulls me toward him into a deep kiss. I kiss back with the same hunger, which surprises him. I run my fingers between his hair which makes him shiver. We finally pull away and walk to lunch. On the tables theres dauntless cake and burgers. I sit down next to Tobias and across from Christina, Uriah, Will, Lynn, Marlene, Zeeke, and Shauna. I feel Tobias' hand graze my thigh under the table. I grin and him and giggle. Then, I see someone walking toward us out of the corner of my eye. One of the initiates, Renee, comes and sits next to Tobias. "Hey, Four. so I had to leave my boyfriend from my old faction and now I'm on the market." She whispers loud enough so i can hear. "So maybe later we could wrestle, preferably without clothes.". Her fingers are crawling up his arm now. He slaps her hand and opens his mouth to speak. "Sorry four, Im gonna have to break our deal we made before initiation." I stand him up and kiss him. Not a sweet kiss, but a sexy kiss. He wraps my legs around his waist and i hop up into his strong, tan arms. Cheers rise from everyone in the dining hall. We pull away and Renee looks as mad as someone can get. "What the fuck Six? GET OFF THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!" She screams and attempts to pry Tobias' arms from my body. "You mean the love of MY life" I whisper and peck his cheek. "WHATEVER SLUT!" She cries and runs away to the dorm room. "Looks like i won the bet! " Uri yells.

POV Four/Tobias

There are already cliques forming in the short time they've been here. Its kind like high school. Theres the jocks [Tyler, Brendan, Alex and Jack] The mean girls [Renee Zoe and Dana] and the Outcasts [Hanna, Katie, Abby, Chris and Ky]. I think Tirs will want to befriend a few initiates this year. Ill have to talk to her later.


	3. Chapter 3

POV Four/Tobias

After lunch, Tris and I head to the training room to set up targets for training. I love watching her body move so strong but gently while she walks around the training room setting up knives and targets. Im so lucky to have her. She is so beautiful. I don't think i tell her that enough. "Six" I yell "Yah?" "You're beautiful, I'm so lucky to have you" "I love you" I say "I love you too" "I love you three" "I love you four" " I know!" I say giddily. I feel completely different when I'm around her, i feel less serious and more relaxed. Thats something i love about her, the ability she has to make me be myself. Seriously sometimes i feel like we are in high school and we are the cheesy couple who everyone is jealous of because of the strong passion between them. My thoughts are interrupted by a stampede of footsteps entering the training room. The initiates. "Welcome to training. There are two stages, First is physical, push your bodies to the breaking point. Second is mental, again a breaking point, facing your worst fears and conquering them." I say hearing my instructor four voice boom around the training room. I see the shocked looks on the initiates faces meaning, yup they're scared. "Fisrt part of physical training, Six will demonstrate." Tris picks up six knives and throws them at the targets, hitting dead center every time. I find it adorable how someone can look so innocent but be so deadly at the same time. "Get to work initiates!" She booms. Tris and i walk behind the initiates watching their skill sets. Everyone is doing pretty well. The one who stands out the most is Ky. Like Tris, she excels in knife throwing which is definitely intimidating to the other initiates.

POV Tris

After about 2 hours of training, i tell the initiates to stop and they have the rest of the day off. I walk over to the dining hall with Tobias to where all of my friends are sitting. I notice someone isn't there, Zeke. Suddenly, i hear fast footsteps and loud panting. Its Zeke, surprise surprise "Party- my house- truth- or dare- 30- minutes." he pants trying to catch his breath. We all smile and agree that we want to go. Tobias and i head back to the apartment and i notice that Christina is there. "READY FOR A MAKEOVER?" She screams obviously excited, she pulls me into the living room and dump her makeup and hair bag all over the coffee table. She puts a ton of makeup on my face, foundation, blush, bronzer, eyeshadow, literally everything. She then curls my hair into loose ringlets and sprays hairspray all over my hair. "I have an outfit laid out for you in your bedroom." She says. She walks me into my bedroom and shows me the outfit. It consists of a deep red dress with a black belt and a black leather jacket with sky high black rhinestone stilettos. Underneath, Christina bought me possibly the raunchiest undergarments that have ever existed. A bright pink lacy push up bra with a bow and a matching thong. "A thong? Really Chris?" I retort. "Trust me on this one, you'll want to look cute tonight." She replies. I've never played dauntless truth or dare before so this could be interesting.

Later…

The three of us arrive at Zekes apartment and we sit down in a circle. I sit next to Uriah and Tobias and Uriah explains the rules, "Okay for those of you who don't know the rules *cough* Tris, If you pick truth you have to answer a question truthfully, and if you're dared you have to do whatever action you are dared to do, if you refuse to do the dare or answer the truth, you have to take off an article of clothing NO SOCKS OR SHOES ZEKE!" He yells. "Who's first?" Uriah continues. "ME!" Christina yells. This should be fun...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey my lovies! Thank you for the reveiws and compliments i love hearing from you! Im gonna try and post as many chapters as i can this week but it might be tricky because im moving houses and im in school so yah. **

**I [Sadly] do not own divergent, Veronica Roth does**

**I only own the new initiates **

Tris POV

"Will, Candor or Dauntless?" Christina asks, "Ummm… Candor, I don't trust your dares" he teases her. Their relationship is so cute. Before I started dating Tobias, i was really jealous of them, but not now. "When did you decide that you loved me?" she asks knowing his answer. "When I first talked to you, knew it." he replies. So cheesy, but i know its true. "Tris!" Will yells,"Truth or dare?" "DARE! Im Dauntless for a reason!" I say. "I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Four in the coat closet!" He yells. "I look at Tobias for approval and he nods. He takes my hand and i pull him into the closet. Instantly, he pins me against the wall pressing my wrists above my head. He kisses me with desperation and lust.. I am so turned on right now. I kiss back with the same lust and hunger that is surprises him. He slowly slips off my jacket and lifts the hem of my dress. I help him take it off and assist him in pulling off his shirt, revealing his muscular torso. We continue to kiss as the time passes. We don't even realize the seven minutes are up when Christina, Lynn, and Marlene burst into the closet laughing their heads off. Four shoos them away and we slip on our clothing and step out of the closet. When we sit back down, Christina whispers in my ear "I told you the lingerie was a good idea.". I roll my eyes and pick my victim, "Marlene…. Truth or Dare?" I decide, "Truth." she replies "PANSYCAKE!" Uriah yells receiving a glare from everyone. "Who do you like?" I ask, her shirt is now off. "Four" she says almost unfazed by the fact she is shirtless "Truth or dare?" "Dare!" he booms making everyones eyes widen. " I dare you to tell the truth, what is your real name?" He slips off his shirt. The game continues for another two hours or so, i am now without a dress, earning stares from all of the men in the room, including Tobias. He is without any clothing other than underwear, Marlene has no shirt or skirt so she is in shorts and her bra, christina is is only in her raunchy lingerie, Will lost only his jacket, Lynn; no shirt, Shauna; Almost nude, just in her thong, and Zeke and uriah are still fully clothed. We decided to call it quits at around 11 o'clock. Tomorrow we have capture the flag and some fights. This should be fun!

When Tobias and I get back to our apartment we can barely move we're so tired so we pass out on the couch. We wake up the next day and start to set up for capture the flag and make sure the guns are loaded. "Who do you think will be cut?" I ask. "Well so far Elliot and Dana are doing the worst, but we'll have to see today i guess." He replies. I nod and the initiates start piling into the training room and we run to the train tracks to catch the train to the amusement park.

We decide to do Christina and me against Uriah and Tobias. On Chris and my team we have Ky, Tyler, Hanna, Katie, Abby, and Jack and five other dauntless born initiates. The rest are on Four and Uri's team. The games begin and we decide that Ky should make the plan. "Ok, we split up into 4 groups, One will climb up high to get a vantage point and watch the other teams every move, another will defend our flag, one will try and grab theirs, and the other will hold them off." She says. We all nod in agreement. It is a pretty damn good plan. Chris, Ky and I are the ones to try and get their flag. We run behind the old game booths and shoot stealthily at those who pass by. Their flag is at the top of the lighthouse, like during my game. All three of us run up as fast as we can and take out the guarders as quick as possible. Ky, Christina, and I take the flag and all three of us wave it over the edge of the lighthouse. Our whole team yells in excitement and we head back to Dauntless Headquarters. We take a break for lunch and then commence fights.

Tyler v. Elliot

Ky v. Hanna

Abby v. Katie

Jack v. Alex

Renee v. Zoe

Dana v. Brendan

Tyler absolutely crushes Elliot same with Ky and Hanna. I really like Ky, i think I'm going to invite her to sit with us at dinner tonight. I just found out earlier today that Alex and her are "a thing". Speaking of Alex, he was defeated by Jack very slowly. It was a tough fight but i guess successful on Jack's part. Abby and Katie are pretty evenly matched and know each others every move. Katie barely wins. Abby tripped and Katie took the opportunity to pin her to the ground and punch her temple, knocking her out. After those who need to be tended for are tended for. We finish up for the day. "Ky!" I yell. She walks toward me with an unsure look on her face. "Wanna sit with us at dinner today?" i say. She looks surprised but excited. "Uh, Sure!" she replies. She closely follows Tobias and i to go to the dining hall. After we stuff our faces with pizza and dauntless cake we begin talking about the other initiates. "Renee is a total bitch" I say. Ky nods in agreement, not knowing if she should trash her as well. We gossip for a while like teenagers do and then Tobias finally speaks, "We should all head back to Tris and my apartment to play some games!" He suggests. After some explaining to Ky that Tris is my name, we head to my apartment. We sit in a circle and the games begin. "Truth or dare?" Christina asks me. "Truth!" I say not wanting to be the first person to be dared tonight. "Have you and Four done it yet?" she asks, knowing my answer. My shirt is now off, getting strange looks from Ky, hopefully she doesn't really tell anyone about tonight. "Uh, Uri? Truth or dare?" I ask, "DARE!" He yells, "I ain't no pansy cake!". "I dare you to kiss the person you're most attracted to, but it has to be a guy!" I explain. "Uh….."


	5. Chapter 5

**okay, due to a request, this chapter has a little fluff. It is also a short chapter :( because i want to test out some storyline stuff and i just needed to get a chapter out today. I am going to try my best to get 1-3 chapters out each day. I didnt like the beggining of this chapter but i wanted to finish it just to see how it would turn out. Basically, I have no storyline written out in my head, im literally making it up as a i go. **

**QOTD: Should i make the story rated M? Let me know ASAP?**

Tris POV

"Uh….." Uriah moans. He walks over to Will and quicky kisses him on the lips. Will wipes his mouth with his sleeve and kisses Christina. She blushes and we continue on with the game. "Ky, Truth or Dare?" Uriah asks, "Dare!" she says. "Okay, I dare you to go to your crush/boyfriend or whatever Alex is, and convince him to hook-up with you." He dares. Uri earns plenty of wide eyed stared from all of us. Ky doesn't want to take off any clothing in front of us, still being conservative like an abnegation, so she runs to the initiate dorm to find alex. I follow close behind her to make sure she does it. I see her walk up to Alex and put her hand on his shoulder and whispering something in his ear. Suddenly, they both run out of the room, i don't bother to follow them and wait outside the dorm room for about 15 minutes. Later, they come back holding hands and Ky's hair is really messed up. They both follow me back to my apartment. I don't think Alex is good for her, He's a medium height with a good build and buzzed brown hair. I don't have much respect for him. The game continues for a while when we get back and we wrap up and everyone heads out.

Suddenly, Everything is silent, I can only focus on Tobias. He sways toward me slowly, with want in his eyes. I want him, I need him. He kisses me. Not a normal kiss. A fiery kiss with so much passion and hunger that it scares me. But, I'm not scared,. Its Four. Its Tobias. The only person i have ever loved, and the only person i want to love for my entire life. He would never hurt me. He kisses my neck and makes his way to my raven tattoo, kissing each one in turn. He lifts up his head again, kissing my lips desperately. I run my slender fingers through his hair and he tugs at my shirt. He lifts it off of me. I then help him remove his. He hastily pulls me into our bedroom. Pinning me to the bed and hungrily kissing my jawline. I try not to moan, but a few escape. His strong hands reach under my bra and caress my chest. I know whats about to happen. I am about to completely lose a fear.


	6. Chapter 6

Tris POV

I wake up at 6 am and find Tobias waiting in the kitchen for me with breakfast on the table. Lat night was incredible, i feel alive. Today, we have to rank people for part one of training. I eat breakfast than quickly run to Chritinas apartment banging on the door with all of my force. "What the f… You fucked Four didn't you?" Christina says still groggy from sleeping. I nod furiously and she pulls me into her apartment by my arm. She sits me on her couch and grabs us both a cup of coffee. "So, what was it like?" She asks. "Amazing!" I reply. "The most important thing in a relationship, she points out her index fingers and pulls them apart slowly, like she's measuring something, Oh! I get it! She gets around 10 inches and I stop her. Her eyes widen, "Holy shit Tris! How have you been a virgin for this long?!" She yells obviously in shock. Out of the corner of my eye, i see a nude Will coming out of Christinas bedroom. "Will! Put on some pants!" She screams and gets up to push him out of the room. Wow Chris, real mature. "Look, I'm not gonna ask any more questions cause then i'll get way too jealous so, OUT!" She teases, but still being serious. "As she shuts the door on me i yell, "Have fun with Will!". I scurry back to my apartment and sit down in the living room to rank initiates.

After an hour or so, we come up with the rankings. We both run to the initiates dorm and awaken all of them with ice cold water. "WAKE UP! RANKING TIME!" I yell! They all run behind Tobias and I to the training room and we write the scores on the board

TylerKyJackAbby KatieBrendanDanaZoeBrendanElliotJackAlex

Alex is the only one who has to go, he was crushed day one, and he shows no skill whatsoever, and he is arrogant

Ky is a bit distressed, but seems to get over thaw fact that her boyfriend [now ex-boyfirend] is not faction less, fairly quickly. We quickly move on to the next stage of initiation, fear simulations. Thankfully this year, no divergence is showing so the sims go pretty normally. Ky is afraid of butterflies, weirdly enough, Tyler- Commitment, Katie- being kidnapped, Brendan- heights. Same stuff Dauntless in the past

Soon enough, fear simulation tests are over and we welcome the new dauntless members. Tobias and i make our way onto the stage to congratulate them. "Congratulations on becoming Dauntless members, you've earned it. You're life will be a lot different now, later in the day, you will be assigned to jobs, but before we work on your jobs, i have a job to do." Four says. I turn toward him and see him kneeling on one knee with a ring box in his hands. "Tris Prior, Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" "YES! YES! YES!" I scream as he slips the ring on my finger. Waves of applause ring through my ears and i firmly hug Tobias. The ring is beautiful, Two smaller gray diamonds with a big black one in the middle. We assign jobs and then head back to my apartment. When we open the door we are shocked to see Christina, Will, Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, and Shauna, yelling "CONGRATULATIONS!" We hug each of them and Chris pours glasses of champagne for everyone. We sit and sip our drinks and talk about the new Dauntless members. "So none of the initiates this year were asked to train for leadership?" Zeke asks. Four and i shake our heads. "They have enough recruited leaders this year." Tobias says while smiling at me. "Wanna play I have never ever?" Marlene asks? We all nod and start the game. "I have never ever, given a Bj." Marlene says and only Christina puts a finger down, earning looks from all the guys excluding Will. "I have never ever, seen Eric happy" Christina says jokingly, no one puts a finger down and we all laugh. "I have never ever, had sex" Shauna says silently Everyone puts a finger down besides Shauna. I get some looks from everyone, only Christina knew. "I have never ever, gotten drunk" i retort. Once again, everyone puts a finger down, less me. "Oh hell no! Marlene yells getting up and chucking a bottle of wine at me. We talk for a bit longer, and by the end of the night, i am hammered! Hopefully i won't get hangover tomorrow morning.

I wake up the next day with a pounding in my head and killer nausea, I run to the toilet and vomit everything in my stomach. When i come back to reality, i notice that Tobias was in the shower, meaning he was naked. So awkward. "You okay?" He asks, ignoring the fact that he is currently sopping wet and butt naked. I turn away and yell, "PUT ON A TOWEL TOBIAS EATON!" I see him wrap a towel around him out of the corner of my eye. Thank god, i think to myself. Even though I'm not a virgin anymore, I'm still a bit scared of intimacy. I have no idea why that is though. i ll have to ask Tori. I then hear a knock at the door. " I slowly walk to it and see Christina through the peephole. I sigh and then let her in. She is holding a ton of binders and magazines. She pushes through me and plops on the couch spreading the books on the coffee table. "What do you want?" I ask. "I want to help you plan your wedding!"


	7. Chapter 7

Tris POV

"I want to help you plan your wedding!" She yells, "okayyyyy…." I reply, no sure of what is a bout to happen. "FOUR! WEDDING PLANNING TIME!" I yell, he comes out of our bedroom wearing a black t-shirt and some sweats. He sits on the couch next to me and kisses me slowly but lightly on the forehead. He pulls away and i sigh at his absence."Okay!" Christina says excitedly, "First off, bridal party!" "Um, I guess Shauna and Marlene and Christina, would you like to be my maid of honor?" I ask. "FUCK YA!" She screams and hugs me. "Okay, back to business, Four? What about you?" "Uh, Uriah, Will and Zeke will be my Best man so, yah, easy." He replies.

"Okay answer these questions and we will be done for today, colors, cake flavor, food, and location." Says Christina. "Black and Gray, dauntless chocolate, i don't care and, the auditorium." Four says quickly and I nod pushing Christina out of the door.

As soon as the door closes, Tobias kisses me furiously pinning me against the wall. I run my fingers up his chest and work them up to his neck and hair. He pulls back and hovers his lips right near mine, forcing me to beg for more. He lofts me up bridal style against the wall and passionately kisses me. He comes up for air and asks, "How much do you love me?"

I have no words, no words can describe my feelings for him. When i am with him, i feel as if it is just me and him, no one else matters, no one else is visible to me. I can't express how i feel about him, its too difficult for me to comprehend, i have never felt this way about anyone before, and i know i probably never will. He's all i want, all I've ever wanted, and he's mine. Then. Now. Forever.

**Okay, i apologize at the length of this chapter, i have SO MUCH WORK TO DO! I just feel the need to get at least one chapter out each day because i know how i feel when i want something and it isnt there yet. It sucks ass. I am still contemplating what the rating of the story should be please comment T or M. Thanks boo boo doll faces. C ya next time! [Ill try to get another chapter out tonight ;)]**


	8. Chapter 8

**hello my beautiful gerbils! So I know I haven't been uploading in so long! I am gonna write at least 2 long chapters today to make up for it. Due to popular request, the story is now rated M. No smut in this chapter tho. Next chapter is gonna be trashy as hell so stay tuned. I'm gonna write all day today and I will at most get 5 chapters and at least get 2 done. **

The next day during lunch, Will runs up to us and yells "Party at my place at 8 pm!". I look at Tobias and he nods in confirmation. "Okay, we'll be there!" I say. Next thing I know, Will is running off to who knows where. I meet up with Christina later that day and we go shopping. It used to be a absolute pain to do, but now it's fun hanging out just me and her. "So, how's wedding planning going?" She asks. "I don't know, you tell me, your the one who has been planning anything" I answer, half joking. She laughs and we head into the first store. It is full of skimpy dresses, skirts, and tops. I look at the racks with the more modest clothing. Christina pulls me away from the rack and yanks me into the dressing room. She has a ton of clothing already piled in there and I start trying things on. I decide on black leather leggings, and a tight black crop top. Chris chooses a skimpy, low cut, short black dress.

We pay for our items and we are off to the next store. We walk into a store with purple walls and I see shelves upon shelves of accessories. Shoes, purses, hats, jewelry, you name it! We rummage through the store and I find a to die for pair of combat boots with silver detailing. I also find a silver cuff bracelet and some earrings. Christina finds some sky high black stilettos and a really cute purse. We pay and go to the next store.

Lingerie. Ew! It's my least favorite place to go. Christina said she already put some things on hold for us so we try them on. I have a matching set of leopard lingerie. A super padded push up bra and a really skimpy thong. Way to go Chris. Christina doesn't try hers on and insists that it is a surprise. I have no idea what that means but I go with it anyway. We purchase our undergarments and head back to her apartment.

She sits me on her couch and does my makeup. She gives me a bold cat eye with a small amount of grey eyeshadow. She covers my face in foundation and swipes on some vibrant pink lipstick. I look like a modest hooker. I dress into my outfit and accessorize and we head to Wills apartment.

Everyone is sitting on the couch drinking beer and sipping wine. I see Shauna, Marlene, Lynn, Zeke, Uriah, Tobias, of course Will, and dreadfully Peter. Ugh, why the hell is Peter here? No one likes him. Not kidding, everyone here hates him. Whatever,, I'll have to let it go for tonight. I grab myself a glass of wine and take small sips. "Whatcha wanna do?" Asks will. "TRUTH OR DARE!" Uri shouts. "Ok then, since it's my party, I will go first. Four, truth or dare" will says "Truth" he replies

Tobias POV

I instantly regret saying truth. "What is your faction of origin?" Will asks. I slip of my cheek and kiss Tris on the cheek. "Marlene? Truth or-" "DARE BITCHES!" She interrupts "Okay... I dare you to give Zeke a lap dance!" I say. Uriah gives me a death stare. I just laugh and Will turns on some music. Marlena laughs it off as well and gets to the task at hand. She straddles Zeke and starts grinding on him. Christina starts flinging dollar bills at her making Marlene lose focus and laugh. Marlene turns around and twerks in Zekes face making Uriah clench his lips together and raise his eyebrows. The song ends and Marlene kisses Uriah on the forehead.

"Okay, Peter, Truth or dare?" Marlene asks. "Truth" Peter replies. "Who do you have a crush on here?" "tris" he says, not audibly. The then leaves the room. Tris then kisses me lightly on the lips. When she pulls away, I miss the warmth of her body, and I hold her hand to keep me comforted. "Okay, since Peter left, I'll go!" Christina proclaims. "Tris, truth or dare?" "Dare!" She yells. Christina gives her a smirk and raises her eyebrow. "I dare you to..."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello babies! This is the first chapter with smut in it and i have no idea if it will be good or not. I'm so glad you guys like the story because i thought no one would like it because i am personally not a good writer and i am currently failing English so yay? I read some interviews that veronica Roth did and she said that tris' POV is supposed to be more masculine and straight forward but tobias' is supposed to be very detailed and information filled so i kind of had my writing style go off of that. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

Tris POv

"I dare you to... Give Four a blowjob!"

I am appalled. I seriously just barely get over my fear of intimacy and she is making me do this. God help me. "Here?" I ask. "If you want, or you could go to the bathroom and do it, we will judge if it happened based on your facial expressions afterward." She replies with a wink. I get up and drag Tobias to the bathroom. "You really don't have to Tris-" "I want to." I hiss. I hungrily kiss him on the lips and he kisses me back with the same hunger, i run my fingers up to his hair and he drops his hands to around my waist. After about a minute of this, i snake my way down until i am on my knees. I slip my top off making a bulge appear in his pants. I giggle and unzip his jeans. A tent has formed in his boxers. I grab the waistband and pull it down with my teeth, making him sigh. He is massive! I already knew that though but it still wows me. I've never given a bj before so i have no idea what to do. I slowly lower my mouth onto him and bob my head slowly making him moan silently. I remove my mouth and blow gently on it making him shiver. I then take all of him in me, deep throating him. I slowly come up to the tip and swirl my tongue around it lightly. Tobias is now clutching the wall and moaning loudly. "Tris, im so close!" he yells. I ignore him and continue the task at hand. He then finishes and we walk out of the bathroom. "Yup! He got it!" Zeke screams. We then continue the game. "Lynn, Truth or Dare?" i ask "Dare!" She yells. "I dare you to run down to the pit in your undergarments and propose to the first person you see!


	10. Chapter 10

**OMG CHAPTER 10! I didnt think people would actually keep reading this far even thought the chapters are pretty short! Since this is the 10th chapter, its gonna be the longest one i have ever done! Btw this is the 3rd chapter ive written today so im pretty fucking proud of myself for not running out of ideas.**

**Please send reveiws of what you want to happen in future chapter as i am running out of ideas very quickly. **

**You know what i own**

**4 MONTHS LATER {DAY BEFORE THE WEDDING}**

Tris POV

Tomorrow will be the day. I am going to marry the love of my live. I wake up next to him and kiss him gently on the forehead, waking him up. "Come on Mr. Eaton" i whisper, "We only have until 4 pm because Christina insists i cant see you 24 hours before the wedding.'. This makes him wake up instantly. We get up and head to the kitchen and make breakfast together. Scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon. I make some coffee for him and me. He likes black coffee which i find disgusting, i add milk and sugar to mine. We sit at the table holding hands and talking about the future. "Do you want kids Tobias" I ask. "I don't know, I dont want to turn into Marcus.' He replies."You are not Marcus, and you will never be Marcus, okay?" i say. He nods hesitantly and then says, "Then yes, i do want kids.". I smile and we finish up our breakfast.

We decide then to take a walk around the dauntless compound and just focus on the present. We focus on the sounds around us. The chugging of a distant train. The dripping of water from the chasm. The echo of laughter and chatter amound the dauntless around us. The clunk of our shoes touching the concrete floor as we walk. I lean my head on his shoulder and he snakes his arm around my waist making me embodied in his warmth. "I love you so much tris" he whispers. "I love you too Tobias" I reply. We continue walking and talking until 3:45 comes around. "TRIS! TIME TO GO!" ChristIna yells running up to us. "We still have 15 more minutes!" I say teasingly. "Better be safe then sorry, it's bad luck to see your fiance within 24 hours of the wedding!" She continues. Tobias and I stall her for another 10 minutes and I finally kiss him goodbye and we go our seperate ways. Christina takes my hand and pulls me into a small shop in the pit. In fancy cursive letters the sign reads, "Spa and Salon". I sigh and continue being dragged into the small spa. I am glad to see Marlene, And Lynn sitting in massage chairs and waving at me energetically. "SPA DAY!"

Christina yells and Lynn and Marlene shriek in excitement. We all sit down in fancy leather chairs and some people come and pamper and polish our hands and feet. We all get black french tips on our fingers and solid gray on our toes. I smile and when our nails dry we are taken to another room with light green velvet chairs and the spa workers apply a cold, green mush on our faces. I've heard of a facial before but I've never gotten one, being from abnegation. "So, what's in the cards for you and Four?" Marlene asks. "Well, we both want kids but we will definitely wait a bit for that." I reply

"What about apartments?" She asks "I think we will probably get a new one as soon as I'm expecting a child but for now I think we are okay." I say "Let's get to the juicy stuff, tell me about the bedroom..." Christina asks while raising her eyebrows, "what about it?" I ask "Is he any good?" She retorts "Well, I would say so but he's the only guy I've 'been with'". "Gotcha" she replies. Our facials are removed and as soon as we leave the spa it's around 8 o'clock. Suddenly, Christina blindfolds me and Lynn and Marlene grab my hands and pull me down what seems like a hall way. They lead me for about 3 minutes when I hear booming music and girls screaming. What the hell is going on?

Lynn and Marlene let go of my hands and Christina removes my blindfold. Oh. My. Fucking. God. It's a male strip club. I've never been to one and I don't know if I like it or not. Christina sits me down and gets me a fancy, pink colored drink with a lime floating in it. It tastes sweet, tart, and bitter all at the same time. After settling into my surroundings, I look around at the different guys on the stages. They all have fabulous bodies, some with tattoos, some without. They are all pretty cute but not as cute as Tobias. I see a darker skinned boy with brown hair, he kind of looks familiar. Kind of like...Uriah!?

Tobias POV

As soon as Tris is taken from me, Zeke shows up and takes me to his apartment. There, Uriah and will are sitting on the couch drinking beer and eating who knows what. "Tonight, we party, DAUNTLESS STYLE!" Will yells. I have no idea what this means but I go along with it anyway. We walk down to the pit and hit up the best club in dauntless "The Flame". We sit at the bar and drink beer and Zeke creepily grinds on girls and calls us over to dance. Because I'm really bulky, I look super awkward when I dance so I kind of stand there attempting to dance and drink my beer until it's empty and then we leave. Our next arrival is at the tattoo parlor. I then notice, Uriah is not walking with us anymore. Maybe he has work or something. I immediately know I need to get a tattoo and I know exactly what I want

I see Tori the station in the far left of shop and I sit down in the chair. I describe my tattoo and she gets to work.

Tris POV

Oh my god! Why is Uriah here?! "URIAH!" I yell. He turns around and his face is literally the best thing I have ever seen. He awkwardly walks over to us and says "What the hell are you doing here?!" "We were gonna ask the same to you!" Christina retorts. "Hey! I needed some extra money and this was the easiest thing." He replies. "Well, if you need more money, you could give me a little show." Marlene seductively says and flings $100 at him. He winks and Christina, Lynn, and I walk away to leave them alone. We sip our cocktails and I look out the front window. I see Tobias walk by with a bandage around his wrist. I wonder what happened to it...

The next Day {WEDDING DAY}

Tris POV

I am rudely awakened at 8 o'clock by Christina Lynn and Marlene jumping on me and screaming "WEDDING DAY! WEDDING DAY!" I groan and get out of bed. I notice on my dresser there Is a white lingerie set and a white satin robe embroidered with the word "bride". I giggle and slip it on. I walk out of my room and see that a huge breakfast is laid out on the table. Muffins, eggs, bacon, waffles, pancakes, fruit, hot chocolate, and coffee are waiting for me.

We sit at the table and dive into our feast. After a few minutes of rest, we start getting ready for the big day. We turn on the TV to some cheesy wedding show called "Say Yes to the Dress" and comment on the dresses that are in no way comparable to mine. It is a satin sweetheart neckline that cinches at my waist with a black ribbon and drops into a meshy poof that stops at my knees. I love it, I feel so confident in It and I know Tobias will love it. Lynn and Marlene have matching black, a-line strapless dresses with a grey ribbon. Christina has a gray one with a black ribbon. After watching about 7 episodes, we realize, it's 11 o'clock! Shit! The wedding is in give hours! We hurry to get ready immediately. Christina does my makeup while Marlene twists and curls my hair into a complicated side hair do. Lynn is taking photos of everything. After about an hour or two of being poked and prodded with brushes and hair products, I look in the mirror. I actually feel pretty! My eyes look as if they are twinkling with champagne and gold colored eye shadow enchanting my eyes.

My hair is silky and curled with pearly pins adorning the twists and loops in my hair. I walk back to our "bridal station" and hug all three of them. I notice my dress is hung up gently on the wall with my veil and shoes laying next to it. My shoes are as Christina would say "to die for!". They are black and grey studded heels with silver bottoms. I remove my robe and slip on my gown and Marlene buttons the back. Christina helps me with my shoes and Lynn fastens on the veil. After a while of tears from Christina and many many photos, we head to the auditorium.

Tobias POV

It's time to get married. I am not nervous. I have no reason to be. I am about to be united with the one I love most. I am already at the end of the isle, waiting for her. The music starts and everyone turns around to see the procession. First, Uriah and Marlene, then Will and Lynn, and finally Christina and Zeke. Everyone then rises to see my beautiful bride. She looks so amazing. I have never been happier to do something in my life. Her dress looks as if it was made just for her. When she reaches the end of the isle we both smile and hold hands.

Tori is performing the ceremony, just for a personal touch. "Do you Four Eaton, take Tris Prior to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" Tori says "I do."Do you Tris Prior take Four Eaton to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?" "I do" she says while smiling. "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride!" We embrace and kiss sweetly but passionately. The guests clap and cheer. All of our initiates and fellow dauntless members are there. I am surprised at the big turn out but I guess it makes sense seeing as we are dauntless leaders now. We clear out of the auditorium and head to the pit for our reception.

The pit is decorated with string lights and black and grey decor. It looks as if the night sky is above us. I grab true' hand and we make our way to the dance floor. Our first dance seems so short, but in all honesty it was the longest song ever. When dinner and desert comes, tris smashes cake in my hair and so I smash cake on her cheek. Lynn and Uriah are taking so many pictures that it looks like strobe lights are flashing everywhere.

Tris POV

The reception ends and Tobias kisses me on the cheek and takes my hand. I am now Tris Eaton. I have never been happier. I have never loved him more. Tobias never told me the location of our honey moon but I'm guessing it's no exotic location. He leads me to a beautiful hotel right next to the Dauntless compound.

We enter through the mahogany wood doors and enter the lobby which is a twinkling gold color. We go up the elevator to the floor labeled "penthouse". As the elevator opens, I am welcomed by a beautiful, red colored room with roses and champagne everywhere. He kisses me me gently on the forehead and I head to the bathroom to take off my makeup. I see there is an outfit laid out for me there with a note on top of it. "Wear this and have fun ;) xoxo, Christina"

I unfold the outfit. It consists of Red and black lacy lingerie and a completely see through silk black lace night gown. I roll my eyes and slip on the outfit. I come out of the bathroom and Tobias is staring at me wide eyed. "You look beautiful" he says gently. He then kisses me on the jawline tenderly, causing me to sigh.

"I have something to show you" he whispers, rolling up his grey suit sleeve. He shows me something that appears to be a tattoo. It is of a Ferris wheel with the numbers 4 and six on the side. "I love it!" I say and kiss him on the lips passionately. He lifts me up in his arms and I run my fingers in his hair.

He puts me down and I slip off his suit jacket and unbutton his shirt, revealing his chest to me. He then pulls off my nightgown. I shiver from the cold air. He reacts and immediately clutches me to him and kisses me desperately. We sit on the bed and continue kissing and cuddling until we need to breath.

He gets up and grabs us a single glass of champagne. We both take turns sipping out of the glass. I love champagne. It tastes as if the stars are dancing in my body. I love him. He loves me. We love each other. And I don't think life could be any better.

**Don't worry guys! This isn't the last chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, so this chapter is literally all smut. If you do not like rated M content, a new chapter will be posted tonight or tomorrow. I don't know if I wi continue doing smut but I'll see how it goes. **

Tris POV

I don't think I've ever loved him more. I don't only feel love I feel every emotion towards him. Happiness, Respect, love, and lust. I want him. I need him. He pulls my body closer to his encompassing me in his muscular torso. He lightly kisses my neck and makes his way up to my lips. He reaches them and kisses them heavily and hungrily. He pins me above the bed, pressing my arms above my body. I moan slightly and he releases my arms and un-clamps my bra. He cups my breasts, engulfing them in warmth. I take my now freed arms and fumble with the buttons of his pants. They drop to the ground revealing a bulge in his tight, black boxers. I slither my way down to the floor and get on my knees. I release his member from his boxers and lip the tip of is gently. I then encompass his member fully and suck gently making him moan. I suck faster and harder until he screams. I then release my mouth from him as soon as he was about to climax. He whimpers and quickly pulls off my panties. He harshly and quickly slams his member into me, filling me completely. "Tobias!" I scream! He thrusts fast and hard into me and teases me by taking it out and tapping it on my clit. He then lowers himself down. He lightly kisses my stomach, working his way down to my thighs. He then unexpectedly licks my clit causing my to moan. He kisses and sucks on my area. He goes down a bit and licks slowly and longly from my cunt to my clit, which pushes me over the edge causing me to climax immediately. He stands up and I once again get down on my knees and wrap my hand around his member, moving it up in down. I then place my mouth on the tip and work my way down as far as I can tolerate. I move my hand and mouth in rhythm causing him to groan. I move faster until his seed releases. We then both lay on the bed and fall asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! I missed you guys! So i am gonna write a ton of chapters toay and tomorrow just to make up for the lack of chapters. Please send in more reviews because the more reviews i get, the more chapters i will put out!**

**You know what i own**

Tobias POV

I wake up next to my beautiful wife. Man, its so great to give her that title now. I cant even imagine marrying someone else. Her hair appears as if it is flying off the pillow. Even when she is sleeping, she looks strong but innocent. Her eyes blink open and she smiles at me. Her eyes burst with energy and light as if she was never sleeping. I kiss her slowly and gently on the forehead causing her to sigh. She kisses me back on the nose and she giggles. She scoots out of bed and walks toward the bathroom. Oh god, she isn't wearing clothes. I quickly get up and toss a t-shirt and jeans at her and she laughs

. The bathroom door closes behind her and i hear the shower water running. I pull on some sweats and remain shirtless. I decide im gonna pull a prank on Tris. I silently run into the bathroom and snatch all the towels and the clothing. I hide them under the pillows. Minutes later i hear, "TOBIAS EATON! DID YOU TAKE THE TOWELS?" She yells. "Maybe" I reply. "Can you bring me one please?" She asks coyly. "Come out here and get one!" I say. She groans and walks out of the bathroom glistening wet. I then throw her a towel which she successfully catches and dries herself. She wraps the towel around her and grabs an outfit from her small bag.

She quickly pulls on some undergarments and a tight black tank top with some black skinny jeans. I pull her towards me kissing her hard. She twists my shirt in her fist and kisses me with more hunger than ever. I place my hand under her shirt and circle the small of her back. She snakes her arm up my back and combs my hair with her fingers. I release from the kiss and slowly and wispily kiss her jawline and neck, causing her to sigh. She traces the tattoo on my back chasing me to shiver. We finally pull back to breathe.

I hold her close so her head rests on my shoulder. "I love you" I whisper. "I love you to" she whispers then lay back down on the bed and embrace each others bodies, feeling the warmth we both give off. I trace her tattoo of the abnegation seal, followed by the dauntless one with my fingers. She giggles and I peck her softly on the top of her head. We then fall into a deep sleep.

The Next Day

Tris POV

I blink my eyes awake and look at the clock next to me. It reads, 8:00 am. God! We slept for so long. Tobias is out of bed already and I hear running water in the bathroom. I need to take a shower too so I have an idea. I strip myself of my clothing and step into the bathroom. I knock on the glass of the shower door. Tobias glances at me eyes wide. I open the shower door and ask, "mind if I join you?" "Obviously not" he replies.

I laugh and stretch my arm out to grab the soap from the soap dish. Tobias' hand stops me "Allow me." He says coyly. he lathers the soap In his hands and gently cleanses my back and shoulders. I close my eyes and listen to the sounds of the running water and Tobias' breaths. After his hands are removed from my back, I turn my back to face the running water. The lather drips off my back. I then grab the shampoo and lather it in my fingers. I run my fingers through tobias' wet hair and he does the same to me. i turn the shower handle and the water stops. We step out of the shower and dry our selves off. Today we head back to the dauntless compound and start off our life as a married couple. I couldn't be happier. I slip on sone black jean shorts and a black tshirt. Tobias wears a black tshirt as well with some pants. We head out. We hop on the train and in less than 5 minutes we arrive at the compound. We are greeted by all of our friends congratulating us and talking about what has happened in the past few days. After everyone calms down, Christina pulls me to the side of the crowd. "Hey, Guess what?!" she says "What Chris? What happened?" I say "WILL PROPOSED!"


	13. Chapter 13

**WARNING! This chapter contains extreme mature themes.**

Tris POV

"WILL PROPOSED!" She screams "Will you be my maid of honor?" She continues. "OH MY GOD YES!" I scream. We hold hands and jump around like school girls. The girls and I decide then to head down to the tattoo parlor to talk with Tori. We catch her up on what's going on and she is just as excited as we are. I then decide I need another tattoo.

I describe what I need and tori gets to work immediately. After my tattoo is completed I turn and look in the Mirror. I got the words "4+6" inside a heart, in between my abnegation and dauntless seal tattoos. I smile and hug tori. We then head to Marlene's apartment and sit in a circle. She fetches a bottle of vodka and makes some sort of fancy drinks with it. She hands one to each of us and we sip our cocktails. "So Chris, what was your first time like?" Shauna asks casually. "Well, it was during initiation, a week after Will and I started dating, he took me to an isolated place near the chasm and it kinda just happened. Long story short, it was incredible!" Christina replies. "Tris? What about you?" Shauna asks. "It was actually after one of our parties, I had never felt more drawn to him you know?" I say. "It was the same for me!" Shauna says. We all stare at her wide eyed. "Oh my God Shauna! You finally lost your V-Card?!" Yells Christina,

"When?!" "Last night actually, Zeke and I were just cuddling in bed and then it kinda happened, I had never been more in love with him." She answers. She smiles and we all laugh. By the time the night ends, we've all had at least 3 drinks and i am very close to being black out drunk. I am pretty sober just kinda woozy. I walk back home taking the path by the chasm.

As I walk, I feel strong arms yank me back. One covers my mouth while the other pulls me back. I struggle and try to scream for help. In the dark I can barely make out the stranger pulling me Into what seems like a interrogation room. The lights switch on and my kidnapper reveals himself. Peter. He quickly ties my arms and waist to a chair and circles the chair slowly. "Well, Tris" Hisses Peter, "I-" I kick him in the jaw before he can finish his sentence. Thank god I'm wearing heels right now otherwise I would be Unarmed. He touches his jaw. "The more resistant you are, the less difficult it wi be for you." He hisses. He then me in the temple, causing me to bleed. The warmth of my blood trickles down my face and drips onto my lap. I then notice, there is a camera facing right towards me. "I see you've noticed we have an audience." Peter retorts. "What a coincidence, Fours shift in the control from started an hour ago, so that means he's monitoring this room right now." I struggle at my restraints and try to kick him. He grabs my legs and spreads them. He then ties them to the ends of the chair. I kick at the restraints trying to free myself. He laughs and then punches me hard in the jaw, he then pulls a knife out of his back pocket and starts to cut at my shirt and jeans. My body is now exposed to him. I begin to weep and he kicks me hard in the stomach, knocking me out of my breath. He points at the camera, and says "The more you struggle or weap, the more Four has to watch you suffer." Can Tobias hear him? I doubt it, the cameras in dauntless don't usually have microphones. Peter places his mouth close to my ear, "Act like you enjoy it, and nobody will be hurt" he whispers. He then kisses me on the neck and I slump my chin into my chest making it hard for him to kiss me. i then receive another kick in the stomach, this time, even harder making me cry out. He gropes my chest and sucks on my pulse point, I can't stop him, but i make the most disgusted face possible. I can't take it anymore, "Stop! Please!" I cry. He then tears at my underwear and drops his pants and suddenly trusts into me, I scream with anger and try and struggle, yelling at him. He then pushes my chair onto its side and repetitively kicks me in the stomach and chest. I then hear something ramming into the door. The door knocks over and Tobias runs in with a gun. He butts it into the back of Peters neck making Peter go un conscience. Tobias takes a knife and cuts me out if my restraints, I cry and hug him, he weeps as he clutches me closer.

The Next Day

I wake up in a hospital room with lights blinding me. A nurse walks into the room "Mrs. Eaton, I'm glad you're awake." She says calmly. "you have some damage to your jaw which we stitched up for you, your stomach is severely bruised but should heal up in a couple weeks and-" she chokes at the next sentence "you were pregnant tris, the blows to your stomach killed the baby, I am sorry." She finishes and leaves the room. Tobias swings the door open and kisses me on the forehead. "I feel dirty Tobias!" I say. "You are not dirty, I know you aren't, the camera in the interrogation room has a microphone, I know the situation" he says Reassuringly. "I was pregnant Tobias." I say, "Peter killed the baby". A tear streams down his face and he hugs me gently. We embrace softly and he stays in my hospital room until I am discharged. We walk together back to our apartment and we lay together on the couch. I don't know what Happened to Peter. I want him dead.


	14. Chapter 14

Tris POV

I wake up to Tobias telling me that Peter was executed for crimes against a dauntless leader. I am releived yet lost, someone who I have spent the last year with is now gone. I could've guessed it was to occur anyway, he's done enough crimes for 3 whole people. Today, is my final day of wound healing. The erudite developed a new serum for dauntless that cures wounds over a short course of time. I arrive at the hospital and treatment starts immediately. I am injected with the milky blue serum and my skin clears of bruises. It's incredible what serums can do, for better or for worse.

Tobias POV

It kills me to see tris in pain, I am glad she feels better now, I have a surprise waiting for her at home.

Tris POV

Tobias walks me back from the hospital and we hold hands until we arrive at the apartment, he jingles the key in the lock and swings the door open. I then see all of our friends waiting in the living room. "What are all if you doing here?!" I question excitedly. They all laugh, "I thought we could play some dirty truth or dare." zeke replies. I roll my eyes and sit on the couch next to Will and Marlene. "Since it's Tris and my apartment, I'll start!" Tobias yells, it's kinda weird seeing him act childish but I like it. "Uriah! Truth or dare?" He asks. "Truth" Uriah replies "PANSYCAKE!" Zeke screams mocking him. Uriah death glares back at him. Oh if looks could kill. "What is your wildest fantasy?" Tobias asks.

Uriah sighs and tells his story, "I once had a dream that Marlene tied me up and went all BDSM on me, it was awesome." Uriah winks at Marlene and her cheeks turn bright red. "Uh... Tris! Truth or dare?" He asks. "Dare!" I yell making Marlene cover her ears. "Okay, i dare you to... Make out with Christina for 2 minutes!" He says smirking. "Come here sexy!" Christina jokes and motions for me to come towards her.

She sits down and I straddle her and turn around and wink at Tobias making him laugh to himself. I slam my mouth into Christina's and gently kiss her. She deepens the kiss intensely and brushes her tongue on my bottom lip begging for entrance. I open my mouth slightly and our tongues wrestle furiously. Aftee our two minutes are up, I walk up to Tobias and kiss him on the head and situate myself next to him and Zeke.

I curl up into him and choose my victim, "Will! Candor or Dauntless?" I ask. "Candor I guess" he replies. "How many times have you and Christina 'done it'" I ask while laughing. "8 times." He says and tries to cover his answer up with a cough. Christina turns bright red and curls up into Will kissing him gently on the cheek. "Shauna, truth or dare?" He asks. "Dare!" she screams. "I dare you to invite Eric here and do whatever you can to give him a boner!" He dares. He rolls her eyes and slips off her shirt causing Zeke's eyes to go wide. "Four! Truth or dare?" Shauna asks. "Dare." He replies. "I dare you to.. Uh..." Everyones eyes turn towards the door as it opens, Oh My God. Caleb?!


	15. Chapter 15

**please review more! Im gonna try and make this a longer and more interesting chapter. I don't know how much longer i'm gonna keep up this story for but i am definitely gonna write another one after this one finishes. I really like writing divergent fan-fictions so i think i am gonna write just those and maybe a few hunger games or Youtuber ones. Who knows! Please review as much as possible and tell me what i should do with the story so it can go on longer.****  
><strong>

Tris POV

Caleb?

"Hello Beatrice!" Caleb says and holds his hand out for me to shake. I awkwardly shake his hand. "Whatcha doing?" He asks "Nothing of importance so get out!" I say. "We are playing truth or dare wanna join?" Lynn asks. I glare and her and she slumps in her seat. Caleb nods resentfully and sits down next to Lynn. "Okay so Four!" Shauna continues, "I dare you to not kiss Tris for the rest of the game!" Tobias slips his shirt off and kisses me hard on the lips.

Caleb glares directly at Tobias and i kiss Tobias on the cheek. "Okay then, Christina Truth or Dare?" He asks, "Truth" She replies. "Okay, if you were to rid yourself of one fear, what would it be?" He asks. She slips off her jacket and curls into Wills side again.

Will kisses her on the top of the head and we continue the game. "Okay, Caleb, truth or dare?" Christina asks. "Uh, Dare i guess, i am in the dauntless compound right now so it seems appropriate." He says. "Hmmmm... I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with, Lynn!" Christina screams barely able to contain her laughter. Lynn turns bright red and takes my brother to the closet.

I pretend to throw up and look at Christina with disgust. She laughs in my face and Will scolds her silently. She nods quickly and gets comfortable in her chair. We wait in silence for seven minutes and burst the door open. Caleb appears to be without a shirt and he runs out of the apartment.

I look at Lynn, disgusted and she looks back, seeming uncomfortable. She sits back down. "Okay, since Caleb left, i'll go!" Uriah says. "Zeke, my brother! Truth or dare!?" He continues. "Dare!" Zeke replies confidently. "I dare you to drink a bottle of soy sauce." Uriah declares evilly. I run to the kitchen to grab the soy sauce. I toss the bottle to Zeke and he unscrews the cap.

He starts drinking the soy sauce and everyone begins to chant. "CHUG! CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!". He finishes the bottle slams it down on the coffee table. He then runs tot he kitchen, grabs a water bottle and swishes his mouth with water until the sour look on his face dissapears. We all laugh. "Lets play a different game." Zeke suggests. We nod and decide on I have never ever, the drinking game. Instead of putting a finger down, we take a shot of liquor instead. We sit in a circle and pour many shot glasses of alcohol and put them in the middle of the circle.

"never had i ever, had a dirty dream about someone other than my significant other." Shauna says. Christina, Uriah, and Lynn take a shot. Will looks at Christina, questionably, but then returns to normal. " Never have i ever, kissed a guy." Zeke declares. Christina, Marlene, Lynn, Shauna, Uriah and I take a shot. Uriah gets strange looks from everyone. "When you're in the career field that i am, you never know what people ask you to do." He says. " I wouldn't call being a male stripper a career." Christina retorts and everyone laughs.

"I have never ever skinny dipped." i say. Everyone less me and Shauna takes a shot. I look at Tobias and he shrugs "Never have i ever, played dirty dice" Marlene declares. "OH NO BOO! WE ARE CHANGING THAT TONIGHT!" Christina runs to her purse and grabs a large die from the inside pocket. Its kinda strange that she just happens to have a set of dice in her purse but i wont question it.

"Ok so heres the rules, if you roll an odd number, you have to take off an article of clothing, if you roll and odd number, you have to answer a question that the group comes up with. No backing down." Christina explains we nod and Marlene starts, she rolls a 3 so she removes her jet black sweatshirt revealing a bright pink tank top. The person to her left, in this case, Uriah takes the dice and rolls it.

It lands on 6 and the rest of the group huddles up and decides a question for him to answer, "Okay Uri, have you and marlene ever been walked in on?" Shauna asks. "No thank god!" Uri replies and We all laugh. Tobias is next to Uriah and so he rolls next. He rolls a 1 and removes his jacket in one fluid motion. I of course, am sitting next to him so i roll the dice. I roll a 3.

Of course i am wearing a dress. I unzip my dress and it falls to the floor. I get look from Tobias and i playfully punch him in the shoulder. We continue rolling the dice and drinking for another 3 hours and we all fall asleep on the living room floor.

Tobias POV

I wake up at around 4 in the morning on the carpet in my apartments living room. I notice our friends seemed to have slept over. I notice a fan of blond hair adorning the head of a pale skinned girl. Tris.

She stirs in her sleep and I lift her up and carry her to our bedroom. I gently lay her down among the sheets. I lay a blanket over her and I lay down next to her. I wrap my arms around her torso, My right hand on her collarbone where her tattoo would be. I feel her hand move up to where mine rests and i smile. I blink my eyes closed and drift off into sleep.

When i wake up, i notice that i can hear the stove sizzling and the absence of warmth next to me suggests that Tris is up. My temple flexes as i resistantly get of bed. Tris is cooking eggs at the stove.I sneak up behind my wife and snake my arms around her waist inhaling with my teeth clenched. She shrieks and stands on her tiptoes.

I kiss her on the temple, then the cheek, then the jawline. She giggles and kisses me on the lips. When she pulls pack, i miss the heat of her lips and the love her kisses bestow upon me. I groan at her absence and set the table for her and pour us some hot coffee.

She brings two plates over to the table and we sit down for breakfast. "What time did everyone leave?" I ask. "I kicked them out about an hour ago" She replies while scarfing down her eggs. I laugh at her eating habits and finish up breakfast. I glance at the clock and notice that its already 11. Shit, I didn't realize i was asleep for that long.

Tris POV

I kiss Tobias and head out the door. Im meeting with the girls today to discuss some "lady things". I head to Shauna's apartment and I see Christina, Marlene, Lynn, and Shauna all sitting on the couch sipping champagne. I roll my eyes and they all sit up straight. Marlene is holding a notebook. I situate myself next to Lynn and we commence our meeting. "OKAY LADIES! WE HAVE BEEN CALLED TO ORDER BECAUSE OUR HOMEGIRL TRIS IS IN A DILEMMA! Tris, you may state your crisis." Shauna declares.

"Ladies, it is well known that i have gotten over my fear of intimacy." I pause and look at everyone "Therefore, i would like a child. Soon." I continue. Their eyes widen and Marlene jots down notes. "I know i am still young, but I love Four and he loves me and i believe that we are ready to take on the responsibility of caring for another living being." I continue.

The girls huddle and and whisper and Marlene jots down some more notes. They sit back up to tell me their conclusion. "Dearest Beatrice." I cringe at the use of my real name. "We have come to the conclusion that you are very much ready to conceive a child, but the question is, is Four ready?" Christina says. "Umm. I don't know, i don't think i've asked him." I reply. "Well i would suggest asking him because i think its impossible to have a child without the fathers consent." Marlene declares.

I nod and our "meeting" ends. Christina decided her wedding would occur earlier than planned so her wedding is tomorrow. I'll wait until then to tell Tobias that i am ready

The Next Day

Tris POV

I wake up at around 6 am with tobias by my side. I kiss him gently on the forehead and crawl slowly out of bed and head to Christina's apartment. She is already up and we start getting her ready. The day flies by as if it was only seconds and eventually the reception ends. I grab tobias by the wrist and pull him up to our apartment. "Tobias, i have a question" I say while fumbling with the braid in my hair "Whats your opinion on raising a family?"

"Tris honey, you know my opinion, when the times right, i want a family." He replies. "Is the time right, now?" I ask coyly. "Yes" he replies whispering and pushing my hair behind my ears.

He kisses me along the jawline, light featherlike kisses that make my breaths uneasy. I pull my leg up to meet his waist which he grabs with his muscular hand. I jump up into his strong arms falling into the cradle of his torso. He kisses my neck and i throw my head back and take advantage of the feeling of warmth of comfort he brings me. We kiss passionately and hungrily.

His tongue brushes my lower lip begging for entrance, I allow him entrance and our tongues massage and wrestle each other for domination. He places me down from his arms and i fumble with the zipper of his trousers. I yank his pants down and i slip off my black lace gown from the wedding. He unclamps my bra and i am now exposed to him. The time passes fast, like any other time i am with him. I dont regret any of it. Not a single second.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey babies! I am so sorry i haven't posted in a bit! My computer keeps bugging and deleting all of my newly written chapters :( Okay so heres the deal. From now on, I will not posts a new chapter unless i get reviews on the most recent one. This will help me keep track of who is still reading so i may acknowledge you and reach out to you! Also, as soon as this story is completed, i will immediately start a new one or two! I love you guys so much!**

**I sadly do not own divergent:**

* * *

><p>Tris POV (A week later)<p>

I stare down at two pregnancy tests. Positive. I smile lightly and place them down. I run into the living room where tobias is typing away on his computer, working on things for dauntless leadership. I wrap my arms around his shoulder and he kisses me.

"Im pregnant" I whisper. He immediately gets up and yells, "Im gonna be a dad!" He picks me up by the waist and twirls me around. He places me down and slides his index fingers behind my ears pulling me in for a kiss. "How should we tell everyone?" He asks, obviously excited.

"Maybe we could invite them over in a bit and tell them then?" I suggest. He nods and runs out the door to tell people. I smile and get changed.

I throw on a black spaghetti strap flowy crop top, some ripped black jeans and some combat boots. I straighten my hair and pull it into a sleek pony tail. I swipe on some mascara and eyeliner that makes my features look noticeable. I heard the door swing open and our friends come piling in.

They plop one by one on the couch and tobias and i stand in front of them. He grabs my hand and holds it. "Guys, IM PREGNANT!" I exclaim shrieking. They all scream and they smile standing up and congratulating Tobias and I.

We are bombarded by questions like, "Do you want a boy or a girl?" "What names do you like?" "Wait, you cant drink alcohol for nine whole months?" "How far along are you?" And stuff like that. I dont have an answer to any of them. All i know is that i am the happiest girl alive and i cant wait to raise a family with the love of my life.

We all walk down to the pit and spread the news. Tori is beaming with excitement and Eric couldn't care less. I decide its only proper for me to call caleb.

I pick up the phone and dial his apartment number and invite him over. Tobias, Christina, Zeke and I head to my apartment and wait for Caleb's arrival.

I invited Zeke and Chris over because i want them to be here if anything goes wrong. I hear a knock on the door. I open it and hug Caleb. I bring him over to the living room. "Caleb, i'm pregnant." I say quietly.

He stands up and yells, "WHAT?! I COLD BARELY HANDLE YOU MARRYING THAT DOUCHE-BAG AND NOW YOU HAVE HIS CHILD? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU BEATRICE?!" "First, he is not a douche bag and second, and nothing is wrong with me, just calm down, its my life not yours." I say calmly.

Tobias is trying to hold back a grin and Christina and Zeke are giggling. Caleb storms out of my apartment and Zeke and Christina burst into uncontrollable laughter.

Tobias POV

Of course i'm excited that Tris is pregnant but i'm not thrilled that Caleb exploded at her. I hold her in my arms and kiss her on the jawline whispering, "Its okay Tris" She looks up at me and kisses me on the nose, and then scrunches hers.

Zeke and Christina make snarky comments and we all walk down to the dining hall to eat dinner. Ky come sup to us and says, "Congratulations you guys!" Tris hugs her and says "Thank you" She then runs off to her table and we laugh. We eat our burgers and scoff down some Dauntless cake.

THE NEXT DAY

Tris POV

We wake up and get changed. Today , i have my first doctors appointment to check up on my baby. We arrive in the blinding white hospital. We are called into the appointment and we are asked basic questions.

The doctor has white colored hair and a tattoo of a leaf on her neck. She applies some cold, clear gel to my stomach and retrieves a metal thing from the medical caddy. She runs it on my stomach and a black and white image of my stomach appears on the screen. She explains to us what everything is and tells us some basics for having a baby. She wipes the gel off my stomach and head back to my apartment. We open the door and sit down on the couch. We then hear a knock at the door.


	17. Chapter 17

**HEY MY BABIES! Thank you so much for all the positive feedback for my story :) I don't know how many more chapters this one will have (possibly stopping at 25?) But i will start a new one and inform you of it as soon as it is out via this story. **

**You know what i own**

Tris POV

I slowly and reluctantly get up from the couch to open the door. As soon as the door is unlocked, a clan of dauntless come piling in. Christina, Uriah, Will, Zeke, Shauna, Lynn, Marlene, and Tori jog in, each holding what appear to be, paintball guns. Tori tosses one to Tobias and I and she then hands me a plush vest. I look at her questioningly, "To protect the baby" she informs me. I nod and fasten it on. We then all stomp out of the apartment and down to the pit.

I'm still unsure as to what's going on. All i know is that the pit is empty of people and walls, boxes, and thick poles are set up all around it, in some sort of obstacle arena. "OKAY! HERES THE DEAL!" Zeke yells excitedly, "PAINTBALL GAME. GIRLS VERSUS GUYS. TORI REFS. 3 HITS YOU'RE OUT. EACH PERSON HAS 10 AMMO. LAST PERSON STANDING CLAIMS VICTORY FOR THEIR TEAM/GENDER. GOT IT?!" We all nod and seperate into different parts of the pit.

The girls and i pile behind a hollow sided box. "Okay, heres the game plan ladies," Shauna whispers, "Basically we will hide and blitz them when they least expect it, its such a s simple plan so it will catch them off guard. We will use our femininity against them. Tris will be our weapon, no one will want to shoot her because she has a bun in the oven, use your innocence to your advantage Tris!" As she finishes her plan, Tori sounds a buzzer marking the beginning of the game. We crouch and go our seperate directions.

I crouch behind a box and wait for someone to pass by. My gun is pressed up against my cheek in ready position. I hear footsteps walking toward me. I reflexively shoot my stalker in the leg, then the chest, then the crotch be fore he can lift up his gun. He topples over in pain, due to everyone besides me having no protection, and i discover the identity of my target. Zeke.

I laugh and Tori announces that he is out due to being shot 3 times. He groans and stomps off. "Sorry!" I say after him. I cover my mouth and change my location. I see Christina out of the corner of my eye stalking someone with similar qualities to Zeke. Im guessing its Uriah.

I silently make my way over to Christina and we each shoot him once. He then turns, glances at me, and shoots Christina. She then shoots him once before running and ducking behind a wall. Tori announces that he is out. I giggle and try and run to find a new location and find a pole.

I try to go behind it out of view when i see someone. I only have 6 ammo left so i have to use it wisely. I raise my gun and walk to see my victim. "Hey honey." I say innocently. His gun is raised and in armed position. :You wouldnt want to shoot your pregnant wife now wouldn't you?" I ask coyly.

He glances down at my stomach and sighs putting down his gun. I take advantage of the situation and quickly shoot him in the leg. I then tenderly kiss him on the lips and run off, laughing. I decided to only shoot him once so i can keep my last 5 ammo.

* * *

><p>The next half hour goes by in a blur, it comes down to Shauna, Tobias and I fighting for dominance. I meet up with Shauna and we hide together, crunched up behind a metal box. I peep over the box to look for Tobias. He's not behind the pole where he last was.<p>

I then hear a shot of a paintball gun and look over to my side and find Shauna growling at the splotches of green and yellow paint on her chest. An announcement is made for her dismissal and the game is down to my husband and I. Where the hell is he? I know he has to be near-by because he just shot Shauna.

I hear quiet, gentle footsteps creeping towards me. I stand up quickly and find myself face to face with Tobias. "Sorry" He says and pulls the trigger of his gun. It clicks, haha! he has no ammo left! "That was really smooth babe." I say sarcastically, while laughing. I then shoot him in the hands making him drop his gun and grunt. "TRIS IS VICTORIOUS! THE GIRLS WIN!" Tori yells.

We all scream and chant together. I then wrap my arms around tobias' neck and kiss him softly on the lips. He kisses back with hunger and i return it. I hear a few, "Get a room!"'s but it doesn't bother me anymore now that we are married. Our lips part and i giggle softly making him grin. He takes his hands and smears the purple and red paint ,from where i shot him, across my nose. I scrunch my nose and pout making him laugh.

**OKAY, i know that was a super crappy chapter but i wanted something really fun and happy to post so i first came up with paintball. Please ****review what you want Tris and Four's child or children to be named. I think i want it to be only one kid for now because in every fanfic ive ever read, they have twins and its super predictable. Anyway, comment names and keep reviewing! I love reading them! Also, im gonna start writing another chapter tonight and i will put it out as soon as possible! Im really happy that you guys are enjoying the story so much! Im really excited to continue it and also to start writing more for you!**


	18. Chapter 18

**YAYAYAYAYAYAY CHAPTER 18! Sorry i haven't been writing but i have so much work to do, i'm also on wattpad now so ya. I still have a shit ton of homework left but i need to get this chapter out. The story is gonna end soon! I am gonna start a divergent high school story because i have been reading a ton of those lately so i wanna give one a try. I think the story is gonna end in a few chapters instead of ending at chapters 25-30 because of lack of ideas. Please forgive meeeeeeeeee! My new fan-fictions are gonna be written partially in advance so i can have a consistant schedule of chapters uploaded, which i will make. I will probs have multiple stories out at a time and make a schedule for them like one chapter for one story out on sundays and one for another on wednesdays or something. I will also have some more fanfictions out on wattpad, along with original stories of mine. I also might want to do a story collab with an author i admire here on so ya. **

* * *

><p>Tris POV<p>

I wake up the day after paintball and feel a stir in my stomach. Oh shit. I run to the bathroom and throw my head over the toilet bowl. Morning sickness sucks. I hear a rustle of blankets and soft footsteps. A warm, strong hand caresses my back, Tobias. He hushes me to calm me down. I flush the toilet and rinse my mouth with water and brush my teeth. By this time, Tobias has left the bathroom.

I walk out into the kitchen rubbing my eyes. Tobias is at the table placing two paper plates on the table, filled with food. My plate has a bagel with cottage cheese spread over it **[Authors note: My favorite breakfast] **with some strawberry slices and a mug of hot chocolate. His is loaded with bacon toast eggs and coffee.

I slither my arm over to his plate to steal a piece of bacon. he taps me and and says assertively, "No Tris! You need to eat healthier for the baby." i groan and eat my breakfast saving the silky brown hot chocolate for last. Christina is taking me baby shopping today. Great.

I walk reluctantly from the table and slip on a flowy black maxi skirt and a blouse with some heeled boots. I tame the beast that is my hair and fishtail braid it and pin it up in a crown around my head. I apply eyeliner, concealer, mascara and red lipstick. I kiss Tobias goodbye leaving a red mark on his lips. I laugh and head to the pit to meet Christina. "Hey baby momma!" She says while she hugs me. I laugh and say "Hello to you too!" "You look so grown up today!" She exclaims. "Lets go get stuff for the babies!" She says. I stop her. "Babies?" I ask. She covers her mouth with her hand and nods. "Im pregnant." She says. I smile and take her arm in mine and we skip to the shops like school girls. We enter a pastel yellow colored store with flowers everywhere. I feel like i'm in amity. Its a haven in here.

Chrissy helps me find a crib, we decide on a grey colored one with black inset. I also find a matching changing table and high chair. Christina finds, black and white colored furniture for herself and we purchase our finds and hey are sent up to our apartments. We then walk to the hardware store and pick out paint for the nurseries. I choose a beautiful pastel green paint and Christina finds a periwinkle one. After paint choosing, we walk to the dining hall, exhausted from choosing out furniture and decor. I scoff down 2 pieces of cake and eat 3 pieces of pizza. People look at me as i eat. "What?!" I yell at them. "A pregnant ladies gotta eat, if i want food, i will eat food!" They nod understandingly and walk off, Christina and i laugh while we finish our lunch.

_5 MONTHS LATER!_

My husband takes my hand as we walk into the bright white colored hospital room. I lay down on the cot that is before me, crinkling the paper overlay with my body. A nurse with blonde hair comes in with an ultra sound machine. "Mr and Mrs Eaton, are you ready to find out the gender of your baby?" She asks. We both nod and Tobiaa squeezes my hand. The nurse applies clear gel to my stomach and rubs the cold metal appliance on my stomach. She smiles, "Congratulations Mr and Mrs Eaton, it's a..."


	19. Chapter 19

**sorry for making you wait for this and the cliffy last chapter!**

Tris POV

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs Eaton, it's a BOY!" She exclaims. I smile brightly as she wipes the clear gel off of my stomach. I get up and hug Tobias. "We're having a son" he whispers. We pull apart and a single tear drips down his face. I hold him close and calm myself by hearing his breath against my neck. He opens the door for us and we walk hand in hand back to our apartment. I unlock the door and surprise surprise all of our friends are sitting on our couch. (Note the sarcasm). Christina stands up and walks slowly over to me and hugs me, her bump has developed as well so its kind of weird hugging her. "ITS A BOY!" I scream once we pull apart. Uriah and Zeke high-five eachother and congratulate us, which Lynn, Shauna, and Marlene hug Tobias and I. "Chrissy, whats yours gonna be?" I question. She grins, "Mines a girl!" she shrieks. I scream and we hold hands and swing them. "OMG! OUR CHILDREN ARE GONNA BE BEST FRIENDS AND THEY CAN DATE AND GET MARRIED AND HAVE CHILDREN AND BE DAUNTLESS LEADERS AND TRAIN INITIATES. I FEEL OLD!" She continues. I laugh and we all sit in a circle like we used runs to the kitchen and grabs some apple cider from the fridge and we sip and chat until we are too tired to move our mouths anymore.

**Sorry for the short chapter, i am running out of ideas fairly quickly and school and work is taking up way to much time and i think next chapter is gonna be the longest of them all and the finale! I will immediately start another story or two and post at least once a week for each story, (One updated on sunday, the other on wednesday?) Im sorry if this story is dissapointing, but i am also writing some orignial stuff that will be posted on wattpad. I want to thank my favorite reader turtleindisguise for reading since the very beginning anf for being an active reviewer! I will make sure to collaborate with either you or one of your favorite authors in the future for a fun story. I Love all of you more than you will ever know and hang tight while i write the final chapter, trust me, its gonna be good. **


	20. Chapter 20

**OMG GUYS IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! IVE HAD SO MUCH GOING ON AND I COMPLETELY FORGOT! FORGIVE MEEEEEEE! This is the last chapter and I will be starting a new story asap. I love you guys! Please comment or message me on what story you want next**

** -Divergent high **

**-Toby and Bea**

**- tris is famous in the real world**

**- battle of the bands (four vs. Tris)**

**- divergent smut**

**- Another no war **

**- divergent university**

**- sequel?**

**- divergent in real world**

**comment what you want! I'll probably write 2 of them asap. (All fourtris unless requested otherwise;) )**

Tobias POV

"Push Tris Push!" The nurse says. Tris groans in pain due to contractions and I look at her face. You can tell she's struggling. Her stomach flattens and she lets out a deep breath. Tears stream down her face and she smiles lightly, her eyes closed. I look at my baby boy. He has a patch of blonde hair and he has my eye color. He's perfect. The nurse swaddles him in a blue blanket and hands him to Tris. She holds him in her arms and smiles. "Hi baby, I'm your momma. We're gonna go on a long life journey together." She says softly, tears dripping off her cheeks. "Tobias, hold him." She says. I smile and nod picking up the 'baby burrito'. I look at his face as he yawns and makes baby sounds. I smile widely. "you were in her stomach!" I say laughing. Tris stifles to laugh but ends up coughing.

I hear a knocking at the door and see Uriah peering through the small glass window. I hand our son back to tris and open the door for our friends. I receive a hug from everyone and tris receives kisses on the forehead. "Hi baby! I'm your uncle Zeke and im gonna teach you how to pick up ladies!" Zeke says earning a punch in the shoulder from Shauna. Our son makes a gurgling noise that we figure is an attempt at laughter. "What's his name?" Christina asks. i look at tris and she nods at me, "Tobias Ezekiel Eaton. Toby for short" I say. Zeke shrieks and smiles hugely. "MY NAMES HIS MIDDLE NAME! YAY FOR ME! FUCK YOU URIAH!" Zeke yells. Lynn glares at him wide eyed. "No cursing in front of the baby!" She hisses. Zeke cups his hamd over his mouth and hides behind Shauna who pushes him away, scrunching her nose. "if we ever have another their middle name will either be Chris or Christina." Tris says. Christina's eyes light up and she smiles. Having a baby was the best thing that has ever happened to me.

Later that week.

Tris POV

the doctors discharged me from the hospital and I'm now heading back to my apartment to spend time with Christina and the baby. Christina's stoMach is the size of a balloon that is about to burst, she is due any week now. I'm so excited to be an aunt to a beautiful baby girl. I can't help but feel bad for the little one though, Chris is probably gonna take her through hours and hours of shopping. Bless her soul. I open the door to the apartment and see Chris waiting on the couch chugging a bottle of water. Tobias is the there with Toby and they sit cuddled together on a recliner. "Hey chris! Hey baby!" I go over to Toby and kiss him on the head. Tobias looks slightly hurt From me teasing him. "Oh hi Four." I say, sticking my tongue out at him and then kissing him lightly on the lips. I plop down on the couch next to Christina and rest my head on her shoulder. I'm so happy with my life. I have the perfect family. The perfect best friend. The perfect group of the people. The perfect life.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hey baby gerbils! Okay so I have the possible fanfics I write next down to three choices which are the following:**_

_**Divergent Smut**_

_**Divergent High**_

_**Divergent Famous**_

**_Please reveiw or message me what you want me to write, BY CHRISTMAS. I will definitely do one if not two so send me your one pick and Ill do it!_**


	22. Chapter 22

Hey guys! So I've decided that I'm going to do all three stories! I know it seems insane but I think I'm up for it. I will update at least 6 times a week (two updatesfor each story) or if I get bored I'll just upload a butt ton of chapters. I'm going to start writing the stories tonight in this order

1. Divergent Famous

2. Divergent High (to have a sequel Divergent University)

3. Divergent Smut

love you guys3


End file.
